operation bouquet
by Fixerofstories
Summary: I challenged myself to see if I could find a way to save Della Lester the bride in License to kill and still let Bond seek revenge. Della is spirited away by Felix secret plan to protect her from harm. Felix and Della tell James what really happened. rated T for some cussing. Author's note. I made some changes of location because I wasn't watching the movie that closely
1. Chapter 1

Operation Bouquet part 1 A Slight Detour

by Bradhig

based on License to Kill and James Bond Characters owned by Flemming estate.l

Author's note : I was distrubed by the death of Della Lester in the movie and wanted to see if I could find a way to keep her alive and reunite her with

Felix while Bond still seeks revenge. I believe I found a way.

Felix lay in his hospital bed with M and Q talking to him as James Bond came to visit. Felix had high spirits.

"How can you be so happy after losing your wife? " James asked.

"Well James I was hoping you would come by today. Any minute now. "Felix said smiling.

They hear voices outside.

"Is that Felix's room? "A worried female voice asks.

"Yes is it. Your a bit overdressed aren't you. " another female voice asks.

A woman wearing a wedding dress enters the room. Felix's eyes light.

"Della! " Felix shouts.

"Felix! "Della shouts.

Della runs to Felix's bed.

"What did they do to you? "Della asks.

"I had a little run in with Sanchez pet tiger shark. "Felix answered.

"Della? I saw you lying dead. You had blood all over your chest and your legs were spread open from when those thugs raped. " James was surprised.

"Blood? Do you see any blood on this dress? Raped? I am still a virgin no less due to our wedding night being wrecked. "Della answered.

"I made a contingency plan months ago in case I determined that Della's life was in danger. The plan was to get her as far the threat as possible. " Felix started.

"I have been to the depths of the sea ,Fought bad guys n a space station ,and visited everyone point on the globe and I fall for this? " James said.

"The Moonraker incident. I heard about that. Some guy was gonna to gas the planet from orbit and he was stopped.  
Was that you James? " Della asked James Bond.

"Guilty as charged. "James answered.

"You saved us and planet. Thank you. "Della said.

"More times then you could imagine. " James smiled.

"How did you pull it off Felix? " James asked.

"I knew I going to get the Sanchez case right on my wedding day and I tried to get leave ,but too many people were on leave so I had no choice. Given we deal with lots of very bad people I figured I had to do something?  
Felix said.

"I couldn't trust the CIA or the DEA because there were too many moles. So I contacted M at MI 6 because I figured a drug lord looking to expand his business in the pacific would have no interest in England. " Felix explained.

Flashback to the night of the wedding reception. While there I got a phone call. "Felix said.

"Sorry about that. "Felix said.

Felix heads into his house

"Hello this is Felix Leiter. What? Dammit! Can those Son of Bitches even handle a simple transfer? All right I will watch my back. "Felix said.

Felix hangs up the phone and collects his thoughts. He looks worried. Felix picks up the phone and dials.

"I am placing Operation Bouquet into effect as of this moment. I will been heading for the rendezvous point in a few minutes. " Felix said and then he hung up.

Felix went to find his wife Della outside.

"Felix where have you been? I wanted you to meet.. " Della was cut off.

"We have to go. " Felix said.

"Go where? We are already at home " Felix said.

"Get your things now. "Felix ordered.

Della and Fella got into Felix's car and left. Felix was driving when he made a turn. They were in a blue Lotus espirit.

"Where are you going this isn't the way home " Della asked.

"We're taking a slight detour. Something has come up. " Felix said.

"What's wrong you look nervous? " Della asked.

"I arrested a very bad man this morning and now he has escaped. " Felix said.

"So what does that have to do with us? " Della asked.

"People like that like to cause trouble for those who foil their plans, recover stuff they have stolen. and arrest them."  
Felix started.

"That includes causing trouble for family members as well as a result we are both danger. "Felix said.

"I didn't do anything to him. "Della replied.

"Doesn't matter because your my wife. I am getting you out of here. "Felix said.

Felix pulled into a deserted drive in theater. A dark red BMW E38 was waiting for them.

Felix and Della got out and met M the head of MI 6. Another Della was standing with him.

"WHo is that? " Della asked.

"This is your replacement she is one of our field operatives. " M said.

"Go with them Della. "Felix said.

"Why? What is going on? " Della said.

"Your in Danger. Get going now for your life. "Felix ordered.

Della through her arms around Felix and they kissed then she joined M while the decoy got in the car with Felix.

"If anything happens to her I'll have your head M. "Felix shouted.

"She will be as safe as in your arms. "M replied.

Felix drove away while Della stood with M.


	2. Chapter 2

Operation Bouquet part 2 The Bouquet is thrown

by Bradhig

based on License to Kill and James Bond Characters owned by Flemming estate.

Della watched Felix leave with the decoy and began to cry. M stood nearby.

"We will wait a few minutes case for Felix to draw the heat off and then we will leave. "M said.

"It's alright Felix will be here when you return. Let's get you to the airport. "M said.

Della and M get into the car. Della gets into the back where another old British is sitting.

M starts the engine and drives away. Della is crying.

Q comforts her. He puts an arm around her.

"There there your safe now. " Q said.

"Felix said we were in danger. Why can't he come with me? " Della asked.

"He has to draw the heat off you. " Q said.

"The poor thing is frightened. Why would anyone want to hurt such a beautiful flower is beyond me. Dreadful business your husband is in. Dreadful business. " Q said.

"Who are you? " Della asks.

"I am Q. I make gadgets for our field operatives. I was on vacation when M told me what was going on. "Q said.

"YOu have nothing to worry about. This car is bomb and bullet proof. " M said.

They were near the airport.

"I know I should get you some protection. " Q said.

"I am a married woman I don't need it. " Della said.

"Not that kind of protection. Here I have been working on this for our female operatives. Too many of them have been violated in the field. " Q said.

He pulls a triangle shaped device out of his bag.

"This is a device for protecting a woman's innocence. " Q said.

"You mean I put that in my... " Della was cut off.

"No you put it in your underwear. If some guy threatens you it will be triggered automatically and he gets a nasty surprise. " Q triggers the device and an electrical arc jumps between two poles.

"Ouch! That is painful. " Della said.

Della took the device and put it in her purse for now. Q pulled another device out of his bag.

This looks like a bunch of cigarette's but you don't smoke these you fire them. Each one has a small explosive on the tip of the projectile. "Q said as he handed them to Della.

They reached the airport and met the two agents who would escort Della to London. They were dressed in Tuxedos

"The dark haired agent is going as your husband and the blond is your beast man. "m explained.

"Going as a newlywed why? "Della asked.

"Perfect cover. Your already wearing a wedding gown. "M said.

Della go out and joined the two agents. They headed inside and met a female agent who handed them their tickets.

"I got you three seats on British Air Flight 726 to London with a stopover in New York. " The female agent said.

Della's pretend husband took them and they headed to the gate.

The female agent spoke into a hidden microphone. "The bouquet has been tossed. "

They boarded a British Air 747 and took their seats in coach neat the middle of the plane. Della sat by the window and Agent Brian posing as her husband sat beside her and the other agent say beside him. Meanwhile Felix arrived at the hotel with the decoy. The 747 was pushed away from it's gate and turned to face the field. As Felix and the Decoy were attacked in their hotel room the 747 was taxing towards the end of the runway. Back in the hospital Felix began to cry.

"when I saw that poor agent getting gane raped, beaten ,and stabbed I forgot everything and believed it was really my wife being murdered. "Felix cried.

"Della could you join me in bed. "Felix cried.

Della walked over to Felix's right side ,she kicked off her shoes , and climbed into the bed beside Felix. Felix wrapped his good arm around her and pulled her close.

"I won't leave you again Felix. "Della cried.

"I don't want to lose you and I will protect you from now on even with my injuries. " Felix said.


	3. Chapter 3

Operation Bouquet part 3 The Bouquet flys away.

by Bradhig

based on License to Kill and James Bond Characters owned by Flemming estate.

The group watched Felix and Della's bonding moment.

"I can't help breaking up this moment ,but could you get back to the story. "James said.

"James we have not seen each other for a week. How can you be so mean? "Felix asked.

"Please Felix tell him the rest of the story. "Della said.

"Okay back to the wedding night. While I was watching the horror unfold in front of me. Della was on her way to London.  
"Felix started.

Rain starts to fall as the 747 began to turn left on to the runway. Della notices the rows of lights along the edge of the runway. They remind her of the isle she and Felix walked down earlier that day. She wondered if their day was jinxed because she let Felix see her outside the church. The Captain groans as the rain falls.

"Bloody weather is turning on us. "The captain groaned.

They reach take off position and wait for ATC to give clearance.

"Speedbird 726 cleared for takeoff. "The Flight Controller says over the radio to the captain.

"Speedbird 726 rolling. "The captain replies.

Author's note : Speedbird is the call sign for British Air.

The blue and white 747 races down the runway picking up speed. The captain lifts the nose up and the big plane climbs skyward. The motion of the plane reminds Della of what she and Felix should have been doing right now. Below Del Toro and his team carry Felix to their car when the noise of the 747 startled them.

"Damn airplanes! Go somewhere else. "The boy with the knife as he threw a rock at the plane.

The rock didn't even come close.

"Sanchez gonna something about them real soon. "Del Toro told him.

Del Toro didn't know the real Della Lester just passed above him. The man push Felix into their car and head to the drug factory.

"When that shark attacked me. The thought of you being safe kept me alive.

When Bond finds Felix and Della the next day he begins seeking revenge. M revokes his license to kill.

"You didn't even tell me she was still alive? " James asked M.

"I was sworn to secrecy, You know why I couldn't tell you James. "M explained.

"It would have put her life in danger. Loose lips sink ships. "James replied.

While Bond heads after Sanchez. Della dreams about her Felix in bed making love. She wakes up and looks around and realizes it was only a dream. The sun shines through the windows of the plane now over the Atlantic. Within an hour they land in London and board a train heading north. They reach a safehouse outside the city of Sheffield, England. While Bond fights Sanchez henchman Della watches TV. She wears a blue jumpsuit while her wedding clothes are washed. A movie is on tv with air raid sirens blaring. "Airburst over the North sea... communications in chaos.. " is displayed on screen. Then a bomb explodes and characters run around in fear.

"UGH! Who wants to watch a movie about nuclear war. "Della groaned.

"That movie is called Threads. It was made to show people what nuclear war would be like. " The dark haired agent says.

Della changes the channel with the remote to BBC2.

"We continue our Doctor Who marathon with the origin of the Doctor's greatest enemy in Genesis of the Daleks. " The Announcer said.

The show starts with a blue police box racing towards the screen ,then a white man with dark cury hair , and the title Doctor Who on a diamond. Then it says Genesis of the Daleks part 1. Della watches several episodes of it and starts laughing .

"Talking trash cans are his enemy. "Della laughs.

The dark haired agent approaches her.

"Those are the Daleks. They are mutants that travel in those things and they hate anyone that isn't a Dalek. Bloody good show too bad they cancelled it. "the dark haired agent says.

The phone rings and the agent answers it.

"Hello? THe bouquet has been caught okay. "The agent says.

"Della get your wedding dress. We are taking you home. "The dark hair agent says.

Della changes into her gown and they leave the safe house. Later a 747 lands in the city and Della is taken to the Hospital where Felix is.

"That's it and it worked. "Felix said.

"Visiting hours are over. "A nurse says.

"Let his wife stay with him. They have been through a lot. "M tells the nurse.

They all leave except Della. Della and Felix spend the night sleeping huddled together. The incident has brought them closer together and they refuse to separate. The night day Felix is discharged from the Hospital. He and Della plan to return to the same Hotel Room and resume their honeymoon after which they plan to head to Felix's ranch to spend the right of their lives together.


End file.
